


My ememy

by YosanoOrihara



Series: Rape aftermath series [1]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon-Typical Violence, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rape, Rape Aftermath, izaya is really good at faking emotions, shizuo is worried
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 18:48:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20698304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YosanoOrihara/pseuds/YosanoOrihara
Summary: Shizuo should have never set foot on that alley. He wasn't ready for what was going to happen and for what it implied. Not when it had anything to do with a side of Orihara Izaya that he never expected to see at the informant.





	My ememy

**Author's Note:**

> Please be aware that this work contains mature events like rape and violence and the rape from chapter onwe will be later discussed in chapter two. Do NOT read this if it's a trigger for you.

The man lit a cigarette while walking home. He had spent a lot of time with Tom and wasn't really in the mood for anything else than sleep. Hopefully he wouldn't run into anyone (to be read as Izaya) who could make him angry. He really didn't want to ruin another one of the bartender suits from his brother. However, it seemed he had no such luck. Coming from the alley on his left there was cursing and screaming as if someone was in pain. Shizuo could've passed by. After all, he was only getting paid to protect Tom not any random stranger who might need help. That was the police's job. But he couldn't do it, could he? So many times he'd put people in hospital for no reason and now when someone needed his help it wasn't fair to just turn his back and leave. So instead of walking peacefully to his home he stepped on the dark alley.

The sight of the incident shook him. Shizuo couldn't believe his eyes. Laying on the cold ground, covered in dirt and what looked like a serious amount of blood was his rival, his number one enemy Izaya Orihara. His clothes were discarded somewhere around them and there was another man on top of him. Shizuo felt his stomach turn when he saw the man's dick enter Izaya's twitching hole followed by a pained gasp from the latter. He couldn't wrap his mind around what was happening. Was he witnessing his rival, the smartest man in Ikebukuro being brutally raped? Suddenly, Izaya lift his head and noticed him standing on the alley. He gave him a pleading look before his rapist slammed his head against the wall. His expression showed pain but to his credit he didn't make a sound.

The rapist kept muttering something under his breath while thrusting inside Izaya as he seem to get closer to the edge. Shizuo realised he had to do something, he hated Izaya but he didn't want that kind of fate for anyone. He started walking towards them but was frozen in place when he heard Izaya moan. He saw his dick hard against his stomach, leaking precum. Could he possibly be enjoying this? After all this might have been just another one of the weird things he did. And Shizuo didn't actually know anything about the guy. He could've been a goddamned masochist for all that matter.

Suddleny Shizuo felt like he was interrupting something. Both guys were close to coming and he was getting turned on by the image. He had to do something -either leave or stop the scene - quick. Sighing he turned his back to leave. He should've never interfered in the first place. But then he heard Izaya shout.The blonde man quickly turned his head to see what was happening. He immediately discovered the reason, the other man had just put a vibrator inside him. Izaya's dick was spilling semen on his stomach nearly reaching his face. He yelled and tried to free his hands from the cuffs - which he hadn't noticed until then. That got him moving.

At this point it was obvious Izaya wasn't enjoying himself. Whether this was some bdsm play gone wrong or flat out rape he had to put a stop to it. After all, he was the only one allowed to kill him. He grabbed the other man with his hands and threw his at the nearest wall. He yelled when he fell to the ground but quickly got up. Shizuo started walking towards him, ready to give him another blow. He stopped when the man took off in the opposite direction as fast as he could. How the hell did this man manage to bring Izaya to that state? The thought reminded him of Izaya and his attention turned to him.

Izaya was struggling to get out of his handcuffs whimpering as the thing inside sent vibrations through his body. Shizuo felt himself getting hard seeing his enemy laid bare and ready for him. But it also hurt seeing his so defeated, so broken. So he broke the cuffs. Izaya quickly tried to stand but his legs gave in and he moaned as the vibrator was pushed deeper inside him. Shizuo blushed, realising what he had to do. Awkwardly, he kneeled between his legs to look at the damage. There was semen mixed with blood spilling from under the pink toy. Shizuo touched it as gentle as he could and slowly pulled it out causing Izaya to cry out. "That fucking hurts!"

The bodyguard threw the still moving thing far away from them. Immediately, Izaya stood up and pushed him out of the way. Limping, he grabbed his coat and disappeared behind the corner. Surprised, Shizuo just stared after him not knowing if he was dreaming or if what he just witnessed was real. Did he really pull a vibrating toy out of his enemy's ass after stopping his rape? It shouldn't be possible, right? He always thought about Izaya as untouchable and unbreakable but now after seeing him like this he wasn't so sure about that. How many times had the informer played off things like rape or beatings? After it was over he didn't act like a victim of rape was expected to act. He just left as if he was used to it, as if it had happened many times before. Shizuo was begging to feel rather curious about Izaya, not exacly wanting to chase him down to kill him anymore but to gather information.


End file.
